pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jail
This is where Pokemon who have been known to be bad go, sometimes even crazed Pokemon get sent here. ---- Archives: None. ---- Role-play here! ---- Squirtle put Snivy in one of the cells. "Have fun," she smirked and went to keep guard. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC Snivy screamed. "I don't deserve to be here!" One of the other prisoners shouted, "SHUT UP! YA OLD HAG!" Snivy slumped into the corner miserably. 17:44, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "You attacked police officers!" Squirtle yelled at Snivy's cell. "HEY! LET'S CHEER FOR THE OLD HAG FOR HAVING CONFIDENCE!" shouted a different prisoner and they started to cheer and clap. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy muttered Squirtle's words under her breath. "One, I'm not old; If I were to be old, you would be old, too, Squirty, since I'm younger than you. Two, you guys better shut up before I break these walls and shove a brick-" Cyndaquil snapped, "Shut up." 17:50, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (Squirtle didn't call her old xD) "Well said Cyndaquil. Now, SHUT UP YOU STUPID EVIL AND MENTAL PRISONERS!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:52, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (I know xD Oopsy on mai part x3) She began to think of Oshawott, and then started to panic. She suddenly yelled, "Let me out! What about Oshawott? I need to get out of here!" 17:55, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP! YOU WILL SEE HIM WHEN WE SAY YOU CAN!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NO! I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!" 17:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "WHY?!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 17:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "BECAUSE I JUST NEED TO!" 18:00, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "THAT'S NO REASON!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:01, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "IT'S KINDA PERSONAL!" 18:02, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME THEN YOU WON'T GET TO SEE HIM!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:04, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN LOVE! YOU'VE NEVER HAD A KISS IN THE MOONLIGHT! I'M TELLING YOU, IT'S PERSONAL!" 18:05, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, Cyndaquil, call Oshawott from the Medicine area and get him down here," she murmured in his ear. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure...," he said and picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" a voice said at the other end; it was Panpour. "Is Oshawott better?" he asked. "Oh yes, he is awake now and is actually sitting down. He's really healthy," came the reply. "Well, can you send him to the Jail? His girlfriend wants to see him," he said. "Sure, he'll be there in a bit," Panpour said. "Thanks," Cyndaquil said and hung up the phone. 18:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, how long of a wait?" she asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:12, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil thought about it. "It should take about 15 minutes of a walk, 7 minutes by car or taxi or such. Heh, 3 seconds by plane," he replied. 18:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Let's hope by plane," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh yea, sure," he sneered and walked away to the room where they kept their doughnuts. (=D) 18:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle followed. "DUN EAT ALL THE DOUGHNUTS WITHOUT ME!" she cried. "I WANT DOUGHNUTS!" shouted one of the prisoners. "SHUT UP!" she shouted over her shoulder then went to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy felt lonely; ever so. When was Oshawott gonna be here? Cyndaquil took a frosted chocolate doughnut and nibbled on it. "So," he started. "Has it been 3 seconds, 7 minutes, or 15 minutes yet? Where's that Oshawott?" 18:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, it's been a minute," Squirtle said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Grrr...," he hissed. Many more minutes passed. He heard a knock at the front door. "Who should that be...?" he wondered out loud. He and Squirtle walked to the front door. 18:28, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle opened the door. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott stood there, looking bored, until he noticed the door was open. "Oh," he said. "Um, I heard Snivy was here...?" Cyndaquil snorted. "She is," he replied. "Follow us." 18:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She led the way. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy heard footsteps coming down towards her cell. Great, she thought. How are they going to torture me now? 18:38, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They walked into where you could see the cells. "She's in that one," Squirtle said, pointing to one. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy saw Squirtle and Cyndaquil appear with a familiar Pokemon. The blue and white colors, the scalchop on his stomach. It was Oshawott. 18:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle sat down on the bench, eating doughnuts with Cyndaquil as they talked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "O-Oshawott...," Snivy started but couldn't find any words. She leaned against the bars, unable to feel his touch. Cyndaquil muttered to Squirtle, "Romance sucks." 18:46, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Agreed," she murmured. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Let's go to the other room...," he said and took the doughnuts and went to a different room with Squirtle. Snivy watched them go; finally, the two actually had alone time. "Oshawott, I'm sorry," she said. "For what?" he replied. "For getting locked up in this prison, away from your grasp," she replied while looking down. 18:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Cyndaquil dined on doughnuts. (>=D) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 18:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott motioned her to come closer. "I'm breaking you out of here," he whispered. Snivy looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded. 19:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle and Cyndaquil ate and enjoyed doughnuts and talked about which doughnut was better. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil yawned. "Hey, we're running out of doughnuts! Can ya go to the storage room and fetch some more?" he asked Squirtle. Oshawott and Snivy combined their moves together and smashed down the bars one by one. The other prisoners cheered for Snivy. 19:11, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," she said. She closed her eyes and whistled out of the room and went to the storage room. She grabbed some more doughnuts then walked back the same way she had come to the storage room. She closed the door behind her and they shared more doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil reached for a doughnut but then threw it at Squirtle, though not on purpose. "Did you hear that? That crashing... That cheering...," he said. 19:15, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She gave him the doughnut back then nodded. "QUICK! WE MUST INVESTIGATE!" she shouted. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:18, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The two rushed out to find Snivy's cell jacked up and Snivy and Oshawott gone. 19:21, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NU!" she said, looking around. Then she looked in the office and the doughnuts were gone also. "NUUUUU! THE DOUGHNUTS!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:23, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil roared fire. "No! Not the doughnuts!" Oshawott and Snivy raced down the road, often dropping one doughnut at a time as they ran, but they didn't care, as they had like hundreds. 19:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "NUUUUUUU!" she said, running out the door. She picked up a doughnut, following the doughnut trail. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:29, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil picked up a few too, and saw blue and green shapes in sight. "THERE THEY ARE! ARREST THEM BOTH FOR STEALING THE DOUGH- I MEAN FOR BREAKING OUT!" he yowled. 19:32, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle nodded and ran faster, picking up more and more doughnuts. "RETURN THE DOUGHNUTS AND NO ONE GETS HURT!" she yelled, chasing them. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:34, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "THE DOOOOOOUGHNUTS!" he yowled. Snivy looked back. "They're catching up!" she wailed. (Oshawott should use Surf to escape from them owo) 19:39, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (just return the doughnuts and they can leave! DX) Squirtle tackled them and grabbed the doughnuts and ran. None fell but they were running with them all. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:41, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "HEY!" Cyndaquil yowled after her. "Oh, I almost forgot..." He handcuffed Oshawott and Snivy and threw them in the same cell. "That's for stealing our doughnuts," he said. 19:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Problem solved," she said and then they started to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy scoffed and leaned on Oshawott. He kissed her softly on her forehead, until Snivy looked up and they kissed more. (xDDDDDDDD) 19:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (trololol) "STOP KISSING!" shouted Squirtle. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored her and kept kissing. (Hehehe) 19:48, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "STOP!" she yelled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:49, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored her again as Cyndaquil growled. 19:51, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She ate doughnuts, murmuring about how they should be sent away forever. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They kept kissing. Cyndaquil groaned and nibbled on a frosted doughnut. 19:54, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Ignore them," she murmured to Cyndaquil. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:56, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "I CAN'T!" he snapped. "CAN YOU IGNORE THE FACT TWO OF THE PRISONERS ARE MAKING OUT RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR FACES?" 19:57, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well... no, not really." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:58, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Exactly," he said and snorted as he watched them kissing. 21:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She sighed then continued to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (They've been kissing for 12 posts... xDDDD) Snivy and Oshawott continued to kiss. (13) 21:17, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle sprayed them to make them seperate. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:22, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored it and kept kissing. (xDDDDD 15) 21:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) She grabbed a gun and shot it through the roof. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) They ignored that too and still kept kissing. 21:33, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "God dang it!" she growled and went to the office with Cyndaquil to eat doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:40, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil got annoyed and muttered to himself. Guess what Oshawott and Snivy were doing? Kissing. 21:45, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Why don't we let 'em go away forever so we don't have to see 'em kiss?" Squirtle asked after awhile of plotting. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, you think of this now?" he snapped. 23:07, April 28, 2012 (UTC) (RPing Bisharp) "Oh, just shut up already," I said, sharply. "Between me having to listen to those stupid cops shouting through the walls in the other room, and both of you making out, I wonder how I'm still sane." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:42, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil huffed and snapped his jaw shut. "So, the plan about sending them away...?" he said. Oshawott and Snivy were still kissing. 01:13, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Yes!" she said. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:15, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "Idiots," I muttered to myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:16, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil shot a quick glare at Bisharp. He turned his gaze back to Squirtle. "I'm asking you to make up the plan. When do I ever?" he said. 01:20, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "How about that time you, uh.... uhh.... Yeah, we'll just let them leave." ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:25, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil nodded and opened their cell. "Get out," he said. And they walked out, still kissing. (XDDDDDDD) 01:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle dragged them out and kicked them out of the jail. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:28, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Snivy and Oshawott stopped kissing as they got outside. (FINALLY) Snivy cheered. "That plan worked! Making out for a long time got us kicked out! Yay!" she said. 01:31, April 29, 2012 (UTC) (of course) "I HEARD YOU!" Squirtle yelled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:32, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "SHUT UP, STUPID!" Snivy yowled. She turned to Oshawott and screamed, "RUN!" and they ran towards home. 01:35, April 29, 2012 (UTC) She watched them leave. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 01:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "And yet I'm still stuck in this rat hole for a crime I didn't commit," I said, coldly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:34, April 29, 2012 (UTC) "What," I said. "You don't feel like shouting at me today or something?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:18, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Oh hush," she said, looking at Bisharp. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:32, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I rolled my eyes.☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:43, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up before I burn you silly," Cyndaquil snapped. 13:53, May 5, 2012 (UTC) "Great," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:12, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil opened Bisharp's cell, kicked him, and threw him back in and locked the cell again. (x3) 12:49, May 6, 2012 (UTC) I stood up, walked over to the bars of the jail cell, grabbed Cyndaquil by the neck, and slammed his face up against the cell's bars over and over again. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:30, May 6, 2012 (UTC) "SQUIRTLE!" he yelled. "BACK UP BACK UP!" 20:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (Saw that in a movie :P) "Kick me again," I said. "And I'll land you in the hospital for a year." I threw Cyndaquil up against the wall in front of the cell. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "You wish," he snapped and waited for Squirtle to reply. (=P Moooovies) 22:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) (XD) I narrowed my eyes at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:13, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil whistled and slowly took out a gun. (>=D) 22:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) "You can't shoot a prisoner, it's against the law!" I shouted. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:16, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil hissed, "Stupid laws." And he put away the gun and snorted. 22:17, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I laid back against the cell wall. I rose my hand up to my mouth as if I was blocking a cough. "Loser," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil didn't hear him, and just went back to eating doughnuts and hissed at Squirtle, "Thanks soooo much for the help." 15:36, May 12, 2012 (UTC) There was a loud explosion coming from outside. "What the-" I said, alarmed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:42, May 12, 2012 (UTC) (dun yell at Squirtle, she was camping over the weekend, btw, she hates camping now DX) "Your so welcome. AND SHUT UP BISHARP!" She went back to eating doughnuts. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:50, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Hey, aren't you going to see what blew up outside like cops should do, or you going to sit around all day eating doughnuts?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Is this a trick? Did you plan all this?" Cyndaquil questioned, the flame on his back burning hard. 23:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) "You serious? I've been stuck here all day for at least a year, how the heck could I have planned this?" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:38, May 19, 2012 (UTC) "You...," Cyndaquil started. "...have a point. Come on, Squirtle, let's go check it out." He dashed outside. 01:55, May 19, 2012 (UTC) She ran after Cyndaquil with the doughnuts. (xD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 02:05, May 19, 2012 (UTC) (RPing in Third Person) The dark, shadowy figure saw the two pokemon charging towards it. It hid swiftly in the shadows, not wanting to be seen... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:53, May 19, 2012 (UTC) "WHAT THE DOUGHNUT WAS THAT?" Cyndaquil yelled. 16:12, May 20, 2012 (UTC) (XD) The creepy, ghost pokemon thing glared at the two police officers charging towards it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:01, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil and Squirtle screamed like little girls. (xD) 20:04, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (Squirtle is a girl, she can scream like one all day long for all I care) She screamed and handed Cyndaquil a comfort doughnut. She grabbed one for herself and ate it. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pokemon thing unleashed a Shadow Ball against the two police officers. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil's doughnut flew out of his hand. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled. 22:22, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pokemon thing hissed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) She gave him another doughnut. "Don't lose it!" she growled. Then she went through her belt and grabbed a gun. "Come out now and you'll live, don't and i'll shot wherever I think you are and kill you!" she growled. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:30, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil grabbed the doughnut, shoved it into his mouth, and snatched out a gun, too. "Prut mour hwans where wre cran she thwem!" he said, with a mouthful of doughnut. 22:32, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pokemon crept out of the shadows... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:35, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "HOLY CRAP! IT'S A GHOST! GET THE ECTO-VACCUM BEFORE IT EATS OUR DOUGHNUTS! ER, I MEAN US!" Squirtle screamed. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The ghost pokemon used shadow claw and sliced several wounds down the police officers' faces. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:51, May 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh what the heck!" she hissed. She ran inside, got the ecto-vaccum, and started to suck up a ghost. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:59, May 22, 2012 (UTC) The ecto-vaccum exploded in Squirtle's hands. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, May 22, 2012 (UTC) (D'aww, but ecto-vaccums dun explode DX) "Crap," she says. She starts to shake and grabs her gun. "Get out and show yourself!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:18, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It was really dark. Cyndaquil shot out flames to make it lighter. "Where are you?" he snapped. 19:41, May 24, 2012 (UTC) "I dun like the feel of this crappy thing. What is it any way? Does anyone have a pokedex?" (XDDD) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The ghost shape shifted into a cat-like monster and charged at the cops. (I'm just making this up as I go along.) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle shot at the ghost. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 22:38, May 24, 2012 (UTC) The bullets flew strait through it. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:40, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil ran away and screamed like a little girl again. 00:25, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle pulled out her gun that shoots ghost and shoots at the ghost. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) The ghost dodged the bullets, grabbed her gun, and swiftly disappeared.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:49, May 27, 2012 (UTC) A scream came from one of the jail cells. "WE MUST FURTHER INVESTIGATE THE CRIES!" Cyndaquil said with a doughnut in hand. A scream sounded somewhere else and Cyndaquil fell to the ground. "Meh. Crap." 01:42, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp watched the whole battle from the tiny window in his cell. "So Treecko isn't crazy after all..." he thought. (well Treecko is now xD) Squirtle ran inside, screaming. "IT TOOK MY GUN THAT I USE TO SHOOT GHOSTS! IT TOOK MY GUN THAT I USE TO SHOOT GHOSTS!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 14:21, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "Spectacular," said Bisharp to the police officer, sarcastically. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) "You are under my hold, you want me to pull the gun?" she sneered. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 21:41, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "We already went through this," said Bisharp as he leaned up against the wall. "It's against the law. Even you cops have to follow the law." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Well, what if no one found out?" Cyndaquil snapped. 23:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Trust me, people will find out. If I was arrested for murder and assault with absolutly no proof, someone's going to notice that a 'highly dangerous' inmate is missing. After that, a seach party and investigation will be held. They'll find some proof that you killed me, and you'll be the ones locked up in this cell while I'm free," replied Bisharp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:19, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "He's more intelligent than I thought," Cyndaquil said and snatched the gun from Squirtle and went back to investigating. 23:23, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp narrowed his eyes angrily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:24, May 28, 2012 (UTC) As Cyndaquil and Squirtle have their backs turned, a prisoner, one of which whose cell is next to a box of Cyndaquil's and Squirtle's doughnuts, reached out and slowly took a doughnut... Cyndaquil walked over to the box to find one gone. He screamed, opened the prisoner's cell, and attacked it. 23:27, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bisharp sighed. "Some police officers the government gave us," he thought. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:32, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Squirtle growled and dragged Cyndaquil away along with the doughnuts and locked the prisoners cell. (since when was there a law against shooting prisoners? There has never been one in Florida...) She then locked them in the office, not wanting anything to do with those stupid prisoners. (Yet again, Florida is more like a rebel state, you can walk around with a gun in your pocket, we disaproved of Obamacare first, wee! I am now a rebel of my own country!) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 20:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Uh, yeah. Shooting prisoners (unless they start a riot or something bad) is agaginst the law and is considered murder (if they die) and assault (if they live) I saw down in my cell. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:55, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (Then that must be where you live...) Squirtle paced around, a doughnut in hand. "I don't like that ghost, but yet again, I like it better then Snivy," she muttered coldly. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (I live in TX, but in most states, even if they are a criminal, it is illegal to shoot them for no good reason) A random ghost appeared out of nowhere and ate Squirtle's doughnut. It disappeared suddenly and a high-pitched laughing sound could be heard. (That was just some random ghost, not the one from earlier :P) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:20, May 31, 2012 (UTC) (I swear upon all that is holy, stop eating her doughnuts xD) She started to grumble and went to get a new doughnut and ate it. (pfft, Florida is the rebel state =D) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:11, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (O.K :P) I waited. (Something bad needs to happen) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Cyndaquil whistled and tossed his keys up into the air and caught them a bunch of times. 14:57, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (explain the.. bad theory/idea) "You bored also?" Squirtle asked. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 19:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) "Yuuuppers," Cyndaquil replied and tossed his keys some more. 19:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) (I don't have one.... I forgot my plan for the one with the ghost :() ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:17, June 1, 2012 (UTC) That night.... No one was keeping watch, and Bisharp saw his chance. He shattered the bars that covered the window, climbed outside, and made a break for it.... 16:18, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play